


Go Back To Sleep

by Numquam_satiabam



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, just straight up tooth rotting fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: So I had this dream right here and my alarm kept trying to pull me out of it and dream Bucky kept lulling back to sleep so I slept through my alarms and missed a class. Here it is.





	

I blinked awake blearily, squinting and mumbling under my breath as I struggle to figure out where I was. I could feel soft sheets beneath me and a pillow under my head but I could have sworn I’d been somewhere else before I woke up. 

I heard a distant buzzing sound and struggled to get up to find it when a warm hand found my shoulder and gently pushed me back down on the bed. I blinked, still disoriented. “Bucky?”

“Easy now doll, you need to rest,” he murmured, smiling down at me from where he sat at my bedside. I blinked sleepily. 

“No, I need t’get up,” I mumbled, hand on his arm, hazily registering his quiet laugh and how his hand slid from my shoulder up to my face to brush my hair back, fingers threading into it and gently carding through.

“I don’t think so sweetheart.”

I wanted to protest more but I let the soothing feeling of his hand in my hair and the smell of his cologne lull me back to sleep, buzzing forgotten for the moment.

When I struggled to open my eyes the second time, the buzzing back, Bucky’d moved and was laying behind me, arm wrapped around my waist, my head pillowed on his other bicep. I moved a little before he pulled me tighter against him.

“Shhh, doll, go back to sleep, it’s okay,” he murmured, voice low and deep and warm from sleep. I wanted to struggle against it but I let myself settle back against him, letting his warmth tease me back to sleep, his thumb rubbing circles on my stomach.


End file.
